tds_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Randomness Episodes
These are all weeks/days/challenges/evictions/ and down time of Total Drama Randomness. Week 1 Day 1 Chris was on stage, in his red sparkling dress. Just kidding, he was wearing a fine tuxedo. Behind him was a door on a blue wall. Next to him was a flat screen TV, with the words Total Drama on it. He stood there smiling as the audience cheered. Chris waved to some of the audience members. They cheered even louder. "Welcome to the new hit Total Drama Series! I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama Randomness! 20 returning cast members return for a chance to compete for one. Million. Dollars! We brought back to devious, weirdest, and totally insane contestants. Instead of livin on an island, or a film set, or a plane, through that door is a house. A normal expensive kind of house where you're 20 will live for the next 90 or less days! So let's bring out the first 10 housgests!" The screen showed a picture of 10 silhouettes of former contstants. The screen then showed a video of the plane landing. Inside they saw parts of contestants. They saw a black pants, a hand running through blonde hair, a pair of boots tapping the floor, a pair of gray eyes glaring, they saw hand sanitizer getting rubbed on a pair of dark hands, filing nails, a tapping finger in a pink glove, a shark tooth carving a a wooden knife, a hand reaching into a peanut bag and moving around, and a hand flipping the page of a book. They walked out in a single file line into the building. only their feet were seen. "Please welcome our first ten contestants: Trent! Alejandro! Heather! Amy! Cameron! Sugar! Ella! Scott! Izzy! And Noah!" Chris announced as they walked on stage. They waved and smiled to the audience. "Welcome you 10 to Total Drama Randomness!" They clapped and cheered. "So what are you waiting for? Go!" Chris said. Everyone ran into the house. Izzy came in first squeeling and jumping off walls. Everyone started mingling immediatley. "Hey! I'm Trent!" Trent greeted. "I'm Sugar! You see, I'm gonna win this pageant, so you might as well just leave cuz I will win!" Sugar said as everyone but Ella and Izzy glared at her. "Whatever." Heather replied. Heather: So this Sugar girl walks in and talks like she's in a pageant. I'm not sure she actually competed. Everyone mingles and start exploring the house. "Uh. There's only like 5 bed in each room. And I don't think it's just us 10." Amy complained. "Quit yo yapping and pick a bed!" Sugar yelled as she jumped on the bed. Sugar: Amy just complains...complains...complains...and complains! She'll never win a pageant! "Well I'm not sure how many people are going to be here, but I will get my own bed." Noah stated as he laid on a bed. "You can have that one! I got a hammock! No one is gonna try and abduct me when I'm sleeping! Take that aliens!" Izzy said as she jumped on her hammock. "What about outside? I think there's something there!" Ella asked as she skipped outside. Everyone went outside and became excited. "Guys! I found the booze!" Sugar yelled. Everyone gasped. "I mean the beer!" Everyone gasped again. "OH! Root Beer! Pfftt. I knew that!" Everyone sighed with relief. "Stupid." Heather mumbled as she walked inside. The scene faded into the logo, and Chris was right next to the TV. "Little do they know that 10 more players will come in! Find out who they are right after this!" Chris said as the audience cheered and clapped. "Welcome back to Total Drama Randomness! Instead of showing you the next 10 contestants, we're gonna do the first HOH challenge!" Chris said. Inside the house people were talking and drinking sodas. "Attention losers," Chris said over the TV,"It's time for your first immunity challenge! Everyone go to the backyard now!" Everyone ran to the backyard and saw ropes hanging from a beam. "Your challenge is: You're each gonna hang onto the rope. That's it. There also may be some obstacles. So everyone get ready!" Chris said. Everyone got onto their rope. "The challenge starts now!" Everyone just hanged there. Scott: So we're just hanging there doing nothing until chocolate chips start coming out of the beam. Everyone is pelted with chocolate chips. "Ak!" Heather yelled. "Oof!" Trent grunted. "WOOHOO!" Sugar squeeled in delight. "You're insane Chris! You too Sugar!" Heather said. Heather: She's actually eating the chocolate chips! No one eats the weapons used against them! Trent: It hurt so bad. Cameron: Aah! Noah: Oo! Ella: Bahh! Amy: KEE! Sugar: They were so yummy. Cameron fell off. "Cameron is out of the challenge!" Chris announced. A chocolate chip somehow hit Noah in the kiwis and he fell. "Ouch! Eh, don't care. Noah is out!" Amy: My legs were wrapped around the rope. I had to win. Amy started shaking. A chocolate chip hit her eye. "OWWW!" Amy said as she grabbed her eye and fell. "OUCH!" Amy shrieked. "Amy is out! Now what's a cookie without a glass of milk?" Chris said as milk dropped from the beam. "YAY!" Sugar yelled. She opened her mouth and milk poured in, but the milk was very forceful, so it pushed her off. "Sugar is out!" "Aww poop knuckles!" Sugar complained. "Good try Sugar! Youu'll get it next time!" Ella complimented. Sugar: Ella acts all nice, but Sugar can see through her singy face! "You've gone way too fay McLean!" Alejandro said as her tightened his grip. "Eww! The milk got in my mouth!" Heather complained as she dropped out. "Aww too bad. But you're out! Alejandro, Ella, Izzy, Trent, and Scott remain!" Ella: My rope started to get sticky and weird. I smelled it and it smelled like... Ella screamed and let go of her rope. "D-d-d-og hair D:! Sugar laughed aloud. Sugar: Not only did she lose, but she screamed and hurt her butt! *laughs uncontrollably* "Man this hurts!" Trent said. "Time for the cookie dough!" Chris said as cookie dough clmps pelted the houseguests. "Not worth it!" Trent said as he came down. "Last three!" Izzy: So I had chocolate chips, then milk, then cookie dough! Best. Day. EVERRRRRRRR! Izzy started eating the cookie dough and licking it off her rope. "Hey! If you two drop, I promise I won't nominate you!" Alejandro offered. "Why should we believe you?!" Scott asked. "Because if you do you wouldn't have to go through what's behind you!" Alejandro said. "What?" Scott said as he turned to Izzy. "HAHA!" Izzy laughed as she threw cookie dough into Scott's eyes. "MY EYES!" Scott screamed as he let go. "You got yourself a deal, you better not put me up!" Izzy said as she jumped down. "Alejandro wins the HOH competition!" Heather ran up to hug him. Alejandro: I'm immune, right where I'm supposed to be. I just have to think about who I'll put up. Everyone took they're showers, dried off, and got into some clothes. All of a sudden the ten heard footsteps. "What in the world?" Sugar said. Sugar: Then I hear these footsteps... Izzy: The aliens are coming HIDE! Alejandro: I'm just like, "Oh no!" Cameron: The game has just gotten a whole lot harder. Ten more contestants just entered the room. Amy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Scott: And then I see one of my nemisisissses. Or nemisi. A nemesis, better. Heather: Crap. Alejandro: S*** Trent: Then I see her... Sugar: The face of evil... Izzy: The most evilest, cruelest, annoying thing on earth. Courtney: I'm baack! Everyone started in awe. Low and behold, Courtney. Followed by Mike, Jasmine, Dawn, Duncan, Dave, Sammy, Scarlett, Max and Lightning. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 and Live Eviction Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1